Organizations may wish to provide users within the organizations with various types of applications for their mobile and non-mobile devices (e.g., iOS devices). For example, an organization may employ an Enterprise Mobility Management (EMM) vendor to create and/or distribute an application to each user within the organization. To control the accessibility and/or security of some applications, EMM vendors may require that users authenticate or register their devices when installing or launching the applications.
Unfortunately, many user-authentication processes may require that users enter complicated usernames and passwords, navigate through multiple tabs, and/or complete additional inconvenient or cumbersome tasks. Traditional systems for facilitating users to enter authentication credentials may reduce the number of steps required for authentication (e.g., by eliminating multiple user interfaces within an authentication process), but may not eliminate the need for a user to enter a username and/or password. As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for enabling users to launch applications without entering authentication credentials.